The Girl Who Lived
by ItsAllMyPov
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss and Peeta had a child at 16? What would happen if the capital had taken her captive and raised her? This is the introduction of Lily Mellark and her life as a child trying to escape the capital!
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if Katniss and Peeta had a child at 16? What would happen if the capital had taken her captive and raised her. What kind of person would she be? Would she know her real parents? This is the introduction of Lily Mellark and her life as a child of the capital.**

* * *

><p><strong>To say I'd start at the beginning of my story would be difficult; it would start far beyond my birth. I don't have a story yet. I'm just a small part of someone else's. A piece of the puzzle that comes in the box connected to another, never broken from the other piece by the machine. <strong>

**My name when I'm at school is Lily Mason, that's how my teachers know me, and my peers. But I'm also known as another name, to Johanna, Finnick, my best friend Katherine, President Snow, and by Snows associates I was Lily Rue Mellark ; The daughter of the biggest threat since the fall of district 13 Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I was born in the 75****th**** Hunger Games arena three days before my mother blew it up. **

**As the force field broke the Capital swiped down picking up my mother, father, and I and took up captive. Or at least that's what Johanna tells me; after District thirteen rescued my family and left me behind Johanna was assigned to take care of me. **

**My parents had been hijacked, everyone thought she had been as well, but something didn't work. She had no memories to hijack. But snow or no one else knew that, she pretended to be so she could care for me, as far as everyone knew she was my mother. But as soon as I was old enough to understand she let me in on everything.**

**I live in the capital in the constant watch of president snow, most people would think being the daughter of who I was would cause me a lot of trouble with him, but it was exactly the opposite; I was untouchable to snow, he knew if he did anything to me, or kill me, it would come out who I really was, the baby from the hunger games, a direct tug on the strings of the capitals heart. So he plays our game, letting me raise hell with no punishment, and we play his game, until he turns a blind eye.**

**At night I was in training, training that had been going on since I was five; Survival, how to run until I couldn't stand it and keep going, how to fight, what to tell everyone. I knew if I ever needed to run away to get to district thirteen and never turn back. Snow never suspected a thing. **

**If anyone in the capital took time to take in my appearance they would see the telltale signs of my training. I had bright blue bags under my grey eyes from lack of sleep; I was in better shape than most of the peacekeepers and I was rarely seen after dark. **

**But to the untrained eye I was just another capital girl, a boring one at that. I didn't wear fancy capital clothes, usually I was seen in jeans and plain shirts; the only capital trait I had was my brightly colored red, orange and yellow hair, I thought it fit my name perfectly. I always was never seen without my hipster bag, I'd had it since I first started school at the age of five. It looked like everyone else's bag, except in less bright colors, but if you opened the bag and unzipped the middle zipper you would find things unlike any other capital child's bag. Finnick had packed it when I first got the bag, claiming it to be my '**_**emergency' **_**bag, at that time I had no clue what he meant, but now I didn't even need to peer inside it to know exactly what was in there.**

**Finnick's voice filled my mind as I thought of its contents,**

"_**If you have to run, for any sort of reason, all you will need is in the bag, freeze dry food to survive off of till you get to thirteen, first thing you will need to do is use the hair dye, get rid of that hair, it's like a target on top of your head, travel at night, don't trust anyone, and don't stop for more than one night, we will meet you there."**_

**Over the years new things had been added, but the most important thing was another trips supply of food; another thing I had acquired at a young age was my best friend Katherine, we had been inseparable since five years old, Finnick and Johanna knew I wouldn't leave without her if I could avoid it.**

**A couple of years ago Finnick and Johanna started training Katherine too; they needed her to survive for me to, emotionally. We had so many plans and tactics that the only thing that ran through my head at school was Finnick's survival plans, and my school work showed it. **

**The only thing that drew my mind out of training plans that day at school was in Capital history. We were finally at the 74****th**** hunger games, as a video started moving across the screen in the room, I felt moisture forming behind my eyes, my parents form moving through the woods, surviving everything the game makers threw at them, them in cave kissing, even if it was just for show as Johanna said, they must of cared some for each other, I was born a mere year later. **

**But today in class they weren't seen as hero's like they were in my mind. More like criminals, the ultimate act of rebellion played across the screen, my mom and dad holding the berries up in the air. **

**When I was younger I had wondered why they never came to rescue me, it had been 15 year. Johanna said the hijack had taken to them horribly, and they didn't think I was alive, all their hopes for me smashed. The rebels had made many attacks on the capital, but nothing big, but Finnick said there were talks in dark corners and alley ways, an attack coming. **

**But I had given up; I didn't think that was ever going to happen. As a little girl I used to think my Mommy and Daddy were going to swipe down and rescue me from this place and take me to their home, bake me bread and tell me bed times stories. But too many nights had passed hoping with no hope. I was defeated; the only way for me to get out of here was to save myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!<strong>

**AN: Hey Y'all! This is an idea I've had swarming in my mind for days now, so I decided to write it out. **

**I know I'm leaving a lot of questions unanswered. But all will be explained. But still feel free to ask, it might spark something I missed. **

**Also, if you are a reader of my Alec Volturi story Safe and Sound an update should be up soon!**

**Let me know what you think! Is it to far fetched? A good Idea? Or are you plain confused? **

**And what is a better name for this Story? It's kind of lame!**


	2. Chapter 2

When class finally ended and school was officially over, I made my way outside to wait on Johanna and Katherine like I did every day since I was five.

Capital had a street called Education Way; they had four different schools that divided us by mental capacity and future employment opportunities.

The first and largest school on the street was the future fashion designers, the most sought after job in the capital. The next school was for the future peacekeepers, they spent most of their time at the other three schools trying to keep us in line; they usually followed me everywhere I went, sometimes I wondered if they knew who I really was. Then there was Katherine's school, for the overachievers, in mine and Katherine's friendship she was the brains and I was the bronze. Johanna said I tested high enough to be in this school but Snow placed me where he wanted me, where he could keep an eye on me.

The last and final school, my school, was for the average capital child, the ones with no promising future. Snow wanted me to have as little education as he could. But little did he know, Katherine would teach me everything she learned in school she thought was valuable for me to know.

Ever since the rebellion in thirteen started up, being released from school had been a difficult task at the end of the day. All of the schools dismissed at the same time and we all crossed the street to wait for our parents to pick us up and sign us out, so all kids were accounted for. They capital was afraid members of thirteen would pick up the kids and slaughter us if they just let us leave.

As usual, as we all pilled across the street the peace keepers were lining the side walk, just waiting for someone to step out of line; Snow and all of the capital knew about the pretty large rising in the schools, they called them the _'undergrounds', _a bunch of kids that believed in the rebellion that had underground parties and training sessions. When the war comes to the capital, they are more than ready to help out thirteen. Snow thought I was the header of this group of children, when in all actuality it was a rarity if I was seen at the parties; I was too busy training with Finnick. The real director, if you will, was a boy named Lennon, he was almost the last person you would suspect, he was tall, pale, and stiff, he had a flawless face, tattoos covered his whole body right along with most capital kids, and by order of his father he attended the peacekeepers school, he had inside information. He only had one flaw, he hung out with me, he was on Snows watch list, Snow watched me therefore he watched anyone I watched. Everyone believed him to be my boyfriend, we were together every day, and at the parties his band would sing songs he'd written about me, dedicating them to me if I was at the party or not. But I wouldn't put him in the boyfriend category; it was confusing with him and I. We kissed, a lot, we cuddled at the parties in large chairs and couches, Finnick sometimes trained us together, and we generally enjoyed spending time together. But we had too many secrets between each other that it would never work out. Lennon had no idea who my real parents were, but I think he always suspected, like a lot of people, I looked exactly like my father Peeta, I just had my Mother's eyes, and everyone always thought it was odd that I was the age I was and living with Johanna, she wasn't pregnant in the 75th Hunger Games, but showed up five years later with a five year old, a five year old that looked exactly like the father of the baby born in the Hunger Games, a baby girl named Lily.

"Lily!" Katherine hollered as she made her way across the street towards me, books in hand. Lily and I were an odd pair, to physically look at, I had bright red hair, while she had dusky blond, she was very tall and I was average height, she wore flowery girly prints, and I usually had solid colored clothes on. If you looked at diversity in the dictionary a picture of us was probably underneath.

Before Katherine and I could consult about our usual day at school, red alert started flashing in my head, and I saw her eyes meet his too.

Finnick was there to pick me up, something that hadn't happened in all of my fifteen years of life. This was it, we were leaving for thirteen, but a part of the plan that Katherine didn't know about, something that Finnick had always told me.

"_If I come to get you from School, don't act alarmed, get your trackers out, and leave your bag with Katherine,"_

His sea green eyes met mine and he nodded his head, telling me to get on with it.

As casually as I could I dipped my hand into the middle pocket of my bag, reaching into the supply section of it, wrapping my hands around the knife tucked securely in the bag. Katherine's eyes had begun scanning my body, trying to figure out what was going on, she knew Finnick appearing at school didn't happen. She moved closer to me, keeping her volume at a frightening low level.

"Lily, what's going on?"

I calmly pulled the knife out of the bag and dragged it across my porcelain colored skin, without a reaction of pain on my face, the seared of the knife ripping every single cell of my skin. Finnick and I had practiced a million times where our tracker was located in our body, and how to quickly get it out of our body. Ever since the 75th games all capital kids were blessed with a tracker at birth, it gave the feeling of security to new parents, but in actually it was a way for peacekeepers to tell the traitors from the clueless.

Once the tracker was out of my arm, I dropped it onto the sidewalk, finally answering Katherine's question,

"It's time, don't ask questions, go straight home after school, cut out your tracker, Johanna will be there in 45 minutes to get you," I leaved in closer, touched her hand in a comforting way and dropped my cross body bag I was never seen without. She needed the supplies now; I would do anything for Katherine to survive.

Walking away from Katherine was probably one of the hardest things I've had to do to date, but I knew Johanna would take good care of her.

The plan was for us all to meet up in thirteen, but two packs of two travels faster than one pack of four.

Pulling my arm up into my jacket sleeve to conceal the blood running down my arm I used my other hand to pull on my hood to cover my face with the tears running down. Finnick wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we walked off of Education way and towards the woods. Finally the population dwindled out and we were able to speak in normal capacity.

"Were making a run for seven, there will be a hovercraft waiting for us in 24 hours," he didn't offer any more information even though he knew what questions I wanted answered,

"Do they know?" I asked as our footsteps finally made it into the first tree of the woods, a tree with a second stash of supplies in it, especially for if I had to leave my bag with Katherine.

"No, it's best if your parents don't know who you are, even after we make it to thirteen,"

Nothing else was said for minutes, which seemed like hours, we must of made it three miles into the woods before alarms started going off, echoing through the woods from the security building in the center of the Capital, they had noticed my tracker.

Finnick didn't need to tell me to run before I took off, this is what I'd been training for my whole life, the run from the capital, the journey back to my family.

We ran for what must have been hours, further than any of us had run ever run. District seven wasn't too far from the capital, the outer skirts of Seven rubbed against the outer woods of the Capital.

Once the sun set Finnick found a tree for us to hide in, which was harder than you would think, one he could get up in and also hold his weight on a branch. The smell of the woods reminded me of my mother, even though I had never met her, every time a recap of the 74th Hunger Games showed I saw her climbing trees, hunting rabbits and singing Rue to rest. The woods were he stomping ground, a place she understood, it was less confusing to her then the real world she lived in, it was a simple game of survival in her mind, no human emotions to deal with, and I didn't need to be in her presents to understand that.

"When will Johanna and Katherine run into us?" Finnick had begun tying knots with his rope like always, I used to think it was a nervous habit, but now I knew it was the only thing that kept him calm.

"Change of plans, they are running to District 2, where they will be taken to District thirteen,"

District Two was further away from the capital than seven was, they had to make their way through the tunnel outside of the Capital until they reached the woods to take cover in, then they still had a two day trek to Two. Finnick and I were more prepared for such a hike, we should have journeyed to Two, not Johanna and Katherine. When we had first became friends at the age of five I tried to not get close to Katherine, a task that was easier to set in my mind then live out in my life. Once she figured out who I was she became leery of me, of the danger I brought to not only her life but her families, but at the age of ten I made a promise to her in the very woods we were hiding in at the moment,

'_As long as you're my friend, I'll fight as hard as I can to keep you alive,'_

And since then it had been true, until today when Finnick had taken that sense of security away from me, Katherine was not going to meet up with us in the woods. I wouldn't get the opportunity to fight for her life, I wouldn't even know if I would need too, it was a promise that could to easily be broken now by our separation.

"Why couldn't they just come the same way?" I tried to keep my aggravation incased inside, what good would yelling at him do?

"Because Lily, it's easier for us to do it this way,"

EASYY? Nothing about this was easy; we all had too much to fight for, too much to lose,

For Finnick it was his last opportunity to make it back to Annie, the girl who filled his nightmares, her name filled the small apartment we all shared night after night. Katherine had already given it up, left her parents and everything she knew to run to thirteen. Johanna always has said she had nothing to fight for but me, but I knew better than that, she was fighting for her last chance to get back at the capital, her mind made up since she left her first Hunger Games, and returned home to nothing.

For me it was different, up until now I was fighting for a cause I was born into, I felt I had no choice, but now I knew what I was fighting for, me. I needed Johanna, Katherine and Finnick to survive, I needed to get to thirteen, I needed to ease the sting in my heart that cried for my parents, I was fighting for everything.


End file.
